Happy Appy and the Demolition Derby
'''Happy Appy and the Demolition Derby '''is the eighth episode of the third season of Happy Appy. The production order is episode 9. Plot The episode begins with Happy passing out flyers as big as his head to random children in the park. He turns to the camera and says "Hey kids! It's your good old pal, Happy Appy! I'm entering a demolition derby tomorrow, and I'm trying to get some kids to support me and come to the race!" It cuts to Happy healing a girl who had cut herself on a small piece of wood. Happy tells her that she should come and support him at the demolition derby. She agrees, but says "Happy, what could I do to support you in the demolition derby?" Happy kindly tells her that she can hold up signs in the audience while he races. It goes to a few hours later, where Happy is seen at a new, larger house watching Hurt Happy on TV. We hear someone knocking on the door. Happy opens the door, and it turns out to be Freddrick, who has a demented smirk on his face. They both talk casually about the weather and other things, until Happy derails the conversation and orders Freddrick to stand close to the bleachers because he has something planned for the event. Freddrick somehow knows what Happy is talking about, and they both laugh in high-pitched voices. It cuts to a few days later, where it shows Happy and Freddrick standing in front of the arena where the derby is going to be held. As Happy is about to enter the arena, Freddrick wishes him good luck. We see Happy's vehicle, which is an ambulance with various metal spikes on it. It zooms into the front of the car, and Happy proceeds to say "Just so you know, I didn't choose my van for the derby. Old Happy doesn't want to get his van wrecked again!" The intercom announces that the derby would start in five minutes. For nearly a minute, Happy does a death smile. After that, Happy opens the window and starts waving at the children. After four minutes of filler, the demolition derby begins. For a while, stock footage of a demolition derby from the late 1990s plays. It often cuts to Happy driving his vehicle and the children in the audience. As the scene goes on, Happy seems to get more demented and violent, as in trying to ram other cars at fast speeds, while Amazing Grace faintly plays in the background. Five minutes later, Happy turns to the camera and says "It's time! What a good way to kill children, oh yes! I AM A GENIUS!" Happy looks out the window, and finds the girl that he talked to in the beginning, holding a sign saying "GO HAPPY!" He violently turns his car to her area in the bleachers and starts revving up at full speed. Soon, he begins running over all the people in the audience, especially the children. A lot of children run off from Happy's ambulance, but several Followers block the exits in the arena, helping Happy run them over. Happy turns his head to the audience, and find out that Danny is watching Happy, angrier than ever. Danny backs up into a corner of the bleachers, hoping that Happy hadn't seen him. Happy realizes that he could finally kill Danny, so he drives as fast as he can into the area where Danny is. However, Danny gets out in time, and the ambulance crashes into a wall. The driver's side door breaks off, and Happy falls out. Danny jumps into the ambulance and hijacks it as Happy drags himself away. Danny begins driving around, looking for Happy. He looks in the rear view mirror, and finds Happy cowering in fear. Danny chuckles, smiles, and completely steamrolls Happy over. An unreal amount of blood sprays in every direction, covering the stands with it, and Happy lets out a deafening screech of pain. Danny ends up accidentally flipping the ambulance over, causing him to fall out. He limps out of the arena. It shows Happy's corpse for a minute. His right pupil was missing, and his stem was shorter for some reason. Happy's teeth were missing, showing his tongue. The way his mouth looked was almost like he was laughing. Finally, his stick was missing. The surviving kids run over to Happy's corpse for whatever reason, and start to cry. One of the kids begins to have a seizure and lets out the same screech as Happy did when he got run over. Another kid just stands there like a statue, expressing no emotion. This goes on for about six minutes until their parents, who are actually the Followers without their masks and with heavy makeup on to hide their identity, arrive and drag the screaming children off, while laughing. At night, it cuts to the arena again, where we see Freddrick light up Happy's body. Freddrick is wearing a different costume this time, consisting of a grey long coat, a bulletproof vest, a fedora, a belt with "FG" on it, and grey pants and boots. He still wears the mask, though, but only the face portion is being worn. While Happy's corpse burns, Freddrick and his Followers start dancing around Happy's burning body, while singing some sort of folk song. The dead children are still visible, and a few police sirens can be heard. Interestingly, another Happy Appy walks in, with white eyes this time. He proceeds to remark one of the strangest lines in the series: "It's funny to see that those people think that they can just kill a clay puppet. Sadly, anyone can rebuild one and bring life to it. It really never gets old, does it, Mervyn?" It zooms to Mervin, who nods, and the dead Happy starts to float. And the episode ends. Trivia *The ambulance shown in the episode is Happy's van repainted. *By the time this episode was aired, demolition derbies were no longer a fad, but Happy decided that just running over children was too boring. *In one frame of the episode, Happy is wearing a t-shirt that says "Rebel Without A Cause." By this point, he believed that he was James Dean, in accordance with the "Demolition Derby" theme. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Category:Happy Appy (TV show)